Summer Letters
by pencil gal
Summary: Selected letters, written by Lily Evans and James Potter.


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _and all its characters and situations belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I make no profit from this story.

_Be polite; write diplomatically; even in a declaration of war one observes the rules of politeness. - Otto von Bismarck_

**Summer Letters**

_1975_

August 17th

Dear Evans,

How are your holidays? Going pretty well, I hope. Mine certainly have been. I won our annual summer broomstick race. It's this race that all the local wizards and witches participate in and I've won it the last three years in a row. Four now, including this year. Pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, Remus just told me that you were picked as one of the Gryffindor Prefects. That's pretty cool Evans, so I just wanted to write and congratulate you.

Also, I was wondering would you like to go out with me sometime? I was thinking dinner, dancing, all that good stuff. What do you think?

James

* * *

August 18th

Potter,

Bugger off.

* * *

August 19th

Gee Evans, that was a bit abrupt wasn't it? What did I do to deserve that?

Look, just give it a little more thought. I mean, I'm a great guy. You probably won't be able to do much better than me.

Let me know, okay?

- James

* * *

August 20th

Seriously Potter. You really think that after that stupid prank you pulled on me last year, that I would EVER want to go out with you? Then you're crazy. And likely delusional.

I don't like you, all right? Is that clear enough for you?

So just bugger off, and leave me alone.

_

* * *

_

1976

_The following were all found scrapped and thrown away in James Potter's bin._

July 2nd

Dear Evans,

How are you? Hope you're having a nice summer so far.

Anyway, I was just writing to see if you're doing okay. Snape had no right to call you that name. It was mean and horrible and you shouldn't let it affect you. It just proves how pathetic he is. He's such a junior Deatheater wannabe.

And crap, I've just remembered that you and Snape used to be friends, didn't you? Plus you hate me, so you probably don't want to hear any of this coming from me.

* * *

July 19th

Dear Evans,

I know I'm never going to send this but I thought I'd write it anyway. There are things that I want to tell you.

Things like – you're beautiful. I'm not sure you even realise it but you are. You're strong. You don't take crap from anybody and you're always standing up for what you believe in. Sometimes I think you're too good for me.

Not that it matters anyway. I'd never tell Sirius or Remus or Peter this but I'm pretty sure that you will never give me a chance. Though maybe you're right Lily. Maybe I don't deserve one anyway.

James

* * *

August 31st

Lily,

So we all go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll get to see you again.

I'm going to try asking you out again. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together and have a drink at the Three Broomsticks, just the two of us. That would be nice don't you think?

I know you probably won't say yes. I heard through the grapevine that you've been dating Diggory this summer. I haven't heard about any break-ups yet, so I suppose you two are still together. Still, I have to try right?

See you at King's Cross.

- James

_

* * *

_

1977

August 2nd

Dear Potter,

Congratulations on your appointment as Head Boy. I don't know how you managed it, being the annoying little toe rag that you are, but it is a great honour and should be treated as such.

However, I know how your mind works, and no doubt you are already scheming of a way to use this new found power to your advantage. I just wanted to let you know that I take my position very seriously, even if you don't, and I won't let you abuse your power or shirk your duties. That means you won't be punishing Slytherins without due cause, and if you think you and Black can get away with any of your stupid, childish pranks without repercussions then you can think again.

Once again, congratulations on becoming Head Boy. Have a nice summer and I will see you in the Prefects carriage on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st.

Yours sincerely,

Lily Evans

* * *

August 3rd

Dear Lily,

Thank you for your heart-felt congratulations. Please allow me to also extend my own congratulations to you on being made Head Girl. I'm sure there is no one more worthy than you for the position, and I'm positive that Dumbledore made the right choice in appointing you to such a well-respected position.

You should know that I take my responsibility very seriously, and am honoured that Dumbledore thinks I am the right person for this job. I have no intentions of shirking any duties or abusing my power. However, might I ask that you please take the stick out of your arse and stop acting so high and mighty? I am well aware that being one of the Head students of Hogwarts is a very important job, but it is not the be all and end all of the world. There are more important things going on in the world, which you would realise if you ever happened to read the Daily Prophet.

I hope you're having a pleasant summer and enjoying the holidays.

Yours respectfully,

James Potter

P.S. Please call me James. If we're going to work together then we should probably call each other by our first names, right?

* * *

September 1st

Potter,

Where the hell are you? Because you're NOT where you are supposed to be, that is, at the meeting in the Prefects carriage. You're late Potter.

Also, you may have noticed that I didn't reply to your last letter. That's because I was far too angry. Just who the hell do you think you are? Anyway, my mother always told me that if you can't say something nice then don't say anything at all. Which is why I didn't reply. Because otherwise there would have been a lot of not nice things being said. And I didn't think that that would have been conducive to a productive working relationship.

But that's beside the point. The point is you're late. And we can't start the meeting without you. So get your bloody arse here immediately!

And can you also bring Remus with you? Thanks.

- Lily

* * *

September 1st

Lily,

We're on our way now, hold your horses would you? No need to get your panties in a twist.

- J.P.

P.S. You're such a hypocrite.

_

* * *

_

1978

June 30th

Dear Lily,

I know that you've probably only just gotten home and that you're probably spending some quality time with your family (I hope Petunia isn't being too big a pain). And I know I only saw you an hour ago when I said goodbye at King's Cross. And I know your parents invited me to tea tomorrow, so it's not like I'm not going to see you soon anyway.

But I realised that there was something that I forgot to tell you earlier.

I love you.

James

* * *

June 30th

I love you too.

See you tomorrow.

Yours, Lily

* * *

Dear Lily,

Things here are the same as always. Just the same old, same old. Nothing to worry about of course.

Still not sure when I'll be back. Soon I think, but whenever it is it can't come soon enough for me. I know I shouldn't really be writing this right now, but I really couldn't stop myself from letting you know that I am still safe. I hope you are too.

I miss you.

Love, James

* * *

Dear James,

I hope you're okay. I spoke to the Professor a couple of days ago, and he said that you were meant to be home yesterday. But you're still not here.

I'm worried James. I don't know where you are. I don't know if you're hurt, or if you're on your way, or if something worse has happened.

I miss you, but hopefully you're not too far away.

Please stay safe.

All my love always,

Lily

_

* * *

_

1979

_This is the notepad of Lily Evans. (And sometimes James.)_

_To be used for leaving messages or writing shopping lists or other normal, every day activities. NOT TO BE USED FOR WRITING DOWN DIRTY JOKES AND ANECDOTES. YES SIRIUS, I'M TALKING TO YOU! I DON'T NEED TO READ ABOUT EVERY GIRL YOU HAVE SEX WITH OR HAVE THE STORY STUCK TO MY FRIDGE._

Lily, will you marry me?

YES!


End file.
